Which One?
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: What will the wheel stop on for the contestants?
1. Chapter 1

Which One?

Written By Flashfire Freak

Chapter 1

"Welcome to the Wheel of Misfortune. Where you must spin the wheel. Whatever the wheel lands on, You must do, or die. Understood?" Naruto said.

"Why the heck am I here! replied The Emperor.

"You entered your name into this contest." said Naruto.

"What the heck! I did not enter this bloody contest. I swear it was one of the droids." pulls out the carbon copy of the contest slip. "Look at it! Do you think that is my handwriting!" yelled The Emperor.

"Yeah, that handwriting does look fishy, but it has your name on it." replied Naruto.

This is what it had on it:

I agree to the rules and that I am over 18 years old.

Za Emperor  
The contestests name here

"Still, look at it. I am not the Za Emperor. I am The Emperor. Not Za, it is The. Jeez, can't anyone remember peoples names anymore? Like, I walk down the street and this is what I heard

"Sup dog?"

"Not much my homie."

Whatcha doing l8er?"

"Playing da computer."

"Sweet, mind ifen a few of me other homies crash at ya house?"

"Sure, bring 'em on in."

"L8er dog."

"C ya l8er, my homie g."

What the heck is happening to the world? Can't we talk normal?" screamed the Emperor.

"Ooooookkkkkkkk. I think that ends this session of Wheel of Misfortune. See you next time." said Naruto

I hope you liked to the new story that I wrote. I hope to have more up soon. Oh yeah, when I The Emperor, I meant the one from Star Wars series. I give full credit to Mr. George Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

Which One?

Written By Flashfire Freak

Chapter 2

"Welcome to the second edition of Wheel of Misfortune. Todays contestant is Ed779 from RuneScape. Now Ed, you must spin the Wheel of Misfortune. If not, we will spin for you then injure you and even kill you if you are not lucky. Agreed?" asked Naruto.

"Heck yeah I will." replied Ed779.

"Oh, Ed779, everyone has questions. What the heck your real name? The viewers doubt that your real name is Ed. What is your real name?" asked Naruto.

"Only Surge6299 and Silversmith0 and Roc Yoc 33 have my real name. I will not reveal my true name. Understood?" said Ed779.

"Ok. Now spin the bloody wheel why won't you?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"Yes ma'am, I will do that." replied Ed779 defiantly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Naruto.

"I said yes ma'am." said Ed779 coolly.

"Security, I want security!" screamed Naruto.

A voice is heard over the intercom.

"I am sorry sir, the security is not able to come at the moment. Please try again."

"WHAT THE HECK! I NEED SECURITY NOW!" yelled Naruto pleadingly.

The intercom replied,"I want security to that floor now to remove the stupid person that is yelling into the intercom stat."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Naruto. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. I AM THE GAME SHOW HOST!"

Once again, the wheel has not been spun. What is happening? That is the end of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Which One?  
Written By Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own any registered characters. I personally hate President George W. Bush, and I don't care about him, so he's in this episode.

Author Note: I don't like President George W. Bush, so here he is, in all his glory. His name is being shortened to G.W.B.

Chapter Three

"Welcome to the third edition of Wheel of Misfortune. This gameshow is now under a new gameshow host. I'm your host, Yuzu Kurosaki. I will be hosting Wheel of Misfortune, until another, more permanent gameshow host can be found. So, let the game begin." said, Yuzu.

"Now why the heck am I here?" asked G.W.B

"Because the author hates you, now, please be quiet." asked Yuzu "Now, please spin the wheel G.W.B."

G.W.B. goes to the wheel, and spins it. Once the the wheel stops, Yuzu looks at it, and the wheel says 'Interuption'

"I wonder what 'Interuption' means." Yuzu said, while looking through the cards for the prize. While Yuzu is looking for the prize card, a terrorist jumps into the room, and yells, while arming his weapon, "See ya, Bush. Tell Satan I said hi."

The terrorist fires his weapon which happens to be a rocket launcher, which instantly kills Bush, and makes his head fall of his neck, or whats left of his head.

That's the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


End file.
